


Pour Me

by Axis2ClusterB



Category: Justified
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axis2ClusterB/pseuds/Axis2ClusterB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few too many whiskeys poured, and Raylan is looking for the sleeping with your co-workers handbook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour Me

**Author's Note:**

> More than a drabble, less than a fic. Tim's bed is comfy, and Raylan really isn't looking to leave it any time soon.

The first time Raylan stays at Tim’s, he honestly isn’t sure what to expect. It’s not the first time they’ve fucked, so _that_ part of it isn’t different, but one or the other of them has always been quick to come up with someplace else that they need to be when it’s done. Somehow, though, tonight has wound up later – and with a hell of a lot more whiskey poured.

Raylan isn’t sure how to play it at any rate, but as he sits up and reaches for his jeans, Tim stops his arm. “It’s late, you’re drunk, we’re headed to the same place in a few hours. Stay here, get some sleep.”

Raylan thinks he’s maybe supposed to ask for a Sleeping with Your Co-Worker handbook, but what he says instead is, “You’re drunker.”

Tim stretches back against the sheets, eyes heavy and grin decidedly smug. “Yeah, and I’m in my own bed, not contemplating going out and getting behind the wheel of a car to drive my drunk ass to some motel of questionable repute.” 

Raylan sighs, settles back in the bed, knowing he probably shoulda made Tim work harder for it – even as he’s sure that Tim wouldn’t have. “The bar attached to that motel is mighty nice, though,” he says, grinning up at the ceiling through the dimness as Tim snorts.

“Ain’t the bar you like. It’s the bar _tender_.”

Raylan’s face creases in a fond smile. “Lindsey _is_ mighty fine,” he agrees, but Tim’s already snoring softly.

-End


End file.
